Avoiding Scams
Notable Scammers * PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF * cool987cool987 (He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves. NOT MY VIDEO. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw). * bjorsenDK (Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w). * bloxkareem (He sells you an axe - you hand over the money and then he blacklists. After, he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0). * schutter12 (He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend. ). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo) * Atxbiscuit (As above before scammer lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc...). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo) # (Evidence 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI) * Richard2724 (Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof ). # (Evidence 1 https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA) * IsabellaBrewster (She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her "storage"). # (Evidence 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be) # (Evidence 2 by MyUsernamesThis https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc) # Mxmx456 (Pretends to lose connection. Ends out saying he lost the things and blames you for connection loss. Evidence coming soon.) - Please can someone add some proof by maybe making an extra save, adding him as a friend and joining him? # kankerGamerNl and xXxwolfieXx (tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk) # MichaelCassell: He makes you whitelist him and then he steals everything from your base. The image shows all the stuff that he has looted from players. After that he blacklists you and fakes that he is color blind as an excuse. # oldi10111: traded fireaxe+60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after aquiring gift. # bobharris: If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ *'addis1234': Offers to help then steals your stuff, evidence is on his base, he has my truck my sawmax and no money *'bonecrusher12354': Scammed geckoco out of 1.6 Million! Says hes lagging and leaves. Scammed MyUsernamesThis and dino1dude: Said he would give 3 fire axes and 1 alpha axe to both of us, turns out he stole a lot of blue wood and left. *'XXitsjustaprankXX:' (tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8) *'DavidRivera11' (Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves.) :Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk * nhoklinhlaanh ' * Evidence 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU (He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes... Where will he be next and how will KingDJ250 help next???) * '''Nonstandard ': pays for item first, but then takes other items without paying for them. Acts like you're the scammer/upsetter, and so does her friend kenzieuniverse4203. (Could not take picture as proof due to the scam happening so quickly.) * '''cool082 -Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die. -Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd * GoodLuther1234 * Evidence : -> * He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. *'iisourkiwi' - Says that he's selling axes then blacklists you and then leaves a few minutes later - also dupes axes. Crimsonheads But he says do you want help then he goes 50k and if you say yes he says whitelist him and if you do he will destroy all you things and say ha ha lol ur a noob. RyanXvelLOL he asks to work for you then when you whitelist him he will steel your things and leave the game (only expensive things e.g: a sawmax 2.0 and a pickup truck 1). http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm Notable Scamming Methods * LIST ALL METHODS OF SCAMMING YOU SEE HERE * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". * The Storage Of DOOM * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did * Pretending to be your friend helping you get Electric Wood and then keeping it... ;'( * Gets to know your trust then scams if you ask for something. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * Ask them to give the item first and then pay. * Don't deal with people that talk in a weird way or sound scammy. * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch. * Pay 50% and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into a argument. If they try to argue, just leave. * Blacklist the people you Whitelist so you can be sure there not on your base when you go get something. * Just don't buy anything from anyone. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous